


Cyan- Patience

by ImJustHereToWriteIGuess



Series: The Lost Children [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Lost children, We're actually pretty good writers we just haven't done fanfiction until now, babies first fanfic, but not first story, chara, lost humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustHereToWriteIGuess/pseuds/ImJustHereToWriteIGuess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a series about the fallen children. The lost story of the Cyan SOUL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyan- Patience

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I were like "dude someone should write this series" and then we were like "wait... we're good enough writers" so now we're doing this. There's gonna be one for each of the other souls until Frisk.

I remember when I first woke up there, in the garden. I was so scared. I couldn’t feel my arms or my legs. My entire body had turned into a flower. “Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!” I called out.

But nobody came.

I decided to find my Dad. He didn’t recognize me.

I felt… nothing.

I told him everything. He cried and held me as well as a goat could hold a flower. His tears dripped off my petals and watered the soil above my roots.

I felt nothing.

I searched the Underground and found and befriended every monster. I solved every problem they could have. I made their lives perfect.

And… I felt... nothing!

After all that, I wanted to go... back. 

So I did.

I went back. Again. And again. and Again. I tried helping people. I was strong. I solved every problem I could. I tried it every way I could think of. I became a hero.

And I felt nothing.

So I started killing. I killed everybody again and again and again and in different patterns. What happened when I killed him but not her? Them, but not them. I became the villain.

I felt NOTHING.

Finally, I went to her. My mother. She didn’t recognize me. AND….

I F E L T N O T H I N G A T A L L .

I decided to leave the timeline altogether. Erase myself. I went somewhere that I could be alone.

That’s when I found… It.

At first I thought It was Chara… but it wasn’t. It wore the same sort of striped shirt that they used to wear, but Its hair was longer and tied up with some kind of... thick, flat string.

“Uugh…” It groaned, trying to sit up. Something else was wrong. Different from Chara.

“H-howdy!” I said. maybe It was nice. Chara was nice.

“Oh! H-hello? I’m afraid I can’t see you and I don’t think I can get up.” It said. Its leg did seem to…. bend... in a way that Charas never did.

“Of course. I’ll come to you.” I hesitated. 

Something was wrong with Its SOUL.

It was blue. Chara’s was red.

It waited patiently as I approached. It smiled.

“You’re a flower? I can’t say I’ve ever met a talking flower before!” Its words got rougher as its pain grew stronger... Why didn’t It ask for help?

“I- yeah. I’m a flower. Do you… need any help?” I asked. The relief on Its face reminded me of the last time I saw Chara. It nodded and laid down as I wrapped my gentlest vines around Its limbs. I lifted It slowly to check the damage but froze.

Something clattered to the ground. It came from the human.

A K N I F E .

And then, for the first time in several forevers, I finally felt... Something.

FEAR.

I snapped the human like twig. It was easy. It died without making a sound, other than the sickeningly satisfying SNAP.But it still wore a small smile on Its face.

And then it was over. And I once again felt nothing

-

Asgore watered his flowers hollowly. He hummed a tune, only to kill the crushing silence. Suddenly, he heard another humming sound, though it was even, not a tune. He noticed a strange glow emanating from the corner of his garden. He gently nudged the stems away and gaped at the light blue SOUL that floated there gently.

For the first time in a long while, he felt something.

Hope.


End file.
